A birthday that I'll never forget
by ilse23
Summary: Just a little one shot Callen birthday fan fic. Happy Birthday G. Callen


Callen woke up early again that morning just like he did every morning. But this morning was different. It was his birthday. Normally he wouldn't care about his birthday. It was just like any other day to him. But not this year, this year was different. He was not alone this year anymore. He looked next to him and saw his wife still sleeping. They were married for almost a year.

"Good morning honey," Melissa said as she opened her eyes and saw her husband staring at her.

"Good morning honey," Callen said.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Melissa said and she gave Callen a kiss.

"Thank you Mel. This is actually the one year I've been looking forward to my birthday, and that's all because of you. I love you," Callen said and gave her another kiss.

"I love you too G."

"And I love our little baby in here too," Callen said and he gave her stomach a kiss. "I can't wait to see our little baby. I can't believe its only 2 weeks till your due date, it feels like just yesterday that you told me you were pregnant. I can't wait to finally get to hold our little baby."

"Yeah I know, me too. Do you really have to go to work today?"

"Yep I do, criminals never take a day off."

"That's too bad. I would have liked to spend the entire day with you today."

"I would have like that too. I tell you what, I'll come home as soon as I can and then we'll spend the rest of the day together, have a nice dinner, maybe lie on the couch together watching some TV or maybe take a bath together or something else if you want to."

"I'd like that."

"Great, I'll go make us some breakfast."

"Wait, I'll do it. It's your birthday today. I'll make you some breakfast."

"It's okay honey, I wanna do it for you."

About 15 minutes later Callen walked back into the bedroom with breakfast. He placed it on the bed and lay back down next to Melissa. Melissa grabbed Callen's present from her nightstand.

"Happy birthday," Melissa said as she handed the present to Callen. Callen took it and opened it. It was a picture of him and Melissa, taken about two weeks ago. Callen was hugging Melissa from behind while his hands were resting on her stomach.

"Thank you honey. This is beautiful," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"There's more," Melissa said and she grabbed another present from her nightstand.

"Another one?" Callen said and he took it and opened it.

It was a baby t-shirt with the text on it "I love daddy" and also a pacifier with the same text.

"Aw Mel this is so cute. Thank you. I'm sure our baby will look good in this."

They enjoyed their breakfast and after breakfast Callen had to go to work.

"Be careful today sweetie," Melissa said.

"I will. You take it easy today. If there's anything you can always call me and if you really need me and I don't pick up you can always call the office okay."

"I will," Melissa said and Callen gave her a kiss.

"And you be good to mommy today," Callen said and he kissed her stomach. "See you later honey."

"Bye baby."

…..

"Morning G," Sam said as Callen walked in the bullpen.

"Morning Sam."

"Happy birthday partner," Sam said as he handed Callen a birthday card.

"Thanks Sam."

"How's Melissa?"

"She's good. The baby can be here any day now. So were pretty excited about that."

"Good. I'm glad for you that you finally have someone in your life that you love and that you're about to have a baby with her. Did she do something special for your birthday?

"Yeah she already gave me my present and we're gonna do something nice tonight, just the two of us, or actually the three of us."

"That's nice."

"Yeah it is. I'm happy to finally have someone to share days like this with. First I didn't care about my birthday, Christmas, days like that. But now I do. I have someone to share them with and that makes them so much nicer. I look forward to them now."

"That's good G."

"Happy birthday Mr. Callen," Hetty said as she walked in the bullpen.

"Thank you Hetty."

A couple minutes later Kensi and Deeks walked in as well and Eric whistled and they went to work on the case.

….

Melissa was sitting at home. She was taking it easy today. She was sitting on the couch just resting, she felt that the baby was really active today. Or at least she thought. She grabbed her phone and dialed Callen's number.

"Come on G, pick up," Melissa said as she waited for Callen to pick up the phone.

"Hey honey," Callen said as he picked up the phone.

"G, you need to come home right now."

"What's wrong honey? Everything okay?"

"My water just broke," Melissa said and as soon as Callen heard those words he froze for a second.

"I'll be right there Mel," Callen said and he hung up the phone and he grabbed his keys.

"Everything okay G?" Sam said.

"Mel's water just broke. Gotta go."

"Good luck G. Let us know when they baby is here."

"I will, see ya."

"Where's Mr. Callen going?" Hetty said.

"Melissa has gone into labor," Sam said.

"Oh very well."

10 minutes later Callen walked into his house and he found Melissa on the couch breathing heavily.

"G," Melissa said when she saw Callen walking inside the house.

"I'm here Mel. It's gonna be okay. Come on. I gonna get you to the hospital," Callen said as he helped her up.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Melissa screamed as she got up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah that was just a contraction."

"It's okay honey. Everything is gonna be fine. We'll be in the hospital in no time."

Callen grabbed her bag and supported her to the car. He put her in the passenger seat and put her bag in the back and got in the car himself too and he drove to the hospital as fast as he could. Melissa was breathing heavily in the passenger seat and occasionally screaming with pain as she got a contraction.

20 minutes later they were at the hospital and Melissa was brought to her room. The doctor came to check on her. She was 3 centimeters dilated. The doctor gave her some medication for the pain of the contractions.

Callen sat behind her on the bed, rubbing her shoulders and back.

"You're doing great so far honey," Callen said.

Melissa lay back against his chest resting in between the contractions, which came about every 5 minutes.

"Hope I didn't pull you away from anything important," Melissa said.

"Oh no baby, you're important right now. Not my job. The others can handle it. Don't worry."

Callen kept supporting her and looking after her as the contractions got heavier and closer together. About 8 hours later Melissa was fully dilated.

"Okay Melissa, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push okay," The doctor said.

Melissa nodded. Callen was standing next to the bed holding her hand.

"It's okay baby, you can do this. I'm right here next to you," Callen said.

Melissa started pushing and squeezing on Callen's hand very tightly. In between pushes she lay back down on the bed and Callen wiped her face with a cold cloth.

"You're doing great baby. Just a little more. You can do it. I love you."

Melissa pushed again.

"You're doing great Melissa. The head is already out. Just a few pushes more," the doctor said.

Melissa pushed again and after 2 more pushes Melissa screamed with pain and squeezed Callen's hand tighter as the baby finally came out and immediately started crying.

"Congratulations, you have a boy," the doctor said as she held the baby up so Callen and Melissa could see her.

"He's beautiful. Is he okay?" Melissa said.

"He looks fine, but I'm just gonna check him over," The doctor said. "Would you like to do the honors dad?"

Callen took the scissors from the nurse and cut the umbilical cord and the doctor went to check him while a nurse looked after Melissa.

"He's absolutely beautiful and you did great. I love you," Callen said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

"He's perfectly healthy. Here you go mommy," the doctor said as she handed the baby to Melissa.

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. I'll be back later to check on you," the doctor said and the medical staff left the room.

"Aw look at him honey. We have a little baby boy. Look he's got your baby blue eyes."

"He's absolutely beautiful. I can't believe we have a little boy. I love you. Thanks for making me a daddy," Callen said and he gave Melissa a kiss.

"I love you too and thank you for making me a mommy. And I'm sorry that this happened today on your birthday."

"It's fine honey. Don't be sorry. This is the best birthday gift I've ever had."

Callen sat next to Melissa on the bed looking at his new born son. He was just a few minutes old but Callen was already completely in love with him. He thought back to the day they met. That was about a year and a half ago. They met when he was investigating a case at the naval recruitment center. She worked there as an administrator. He was totally blown away by her good looks and her asked her out and 6 months later they got married and now they just had a little baby boy. Callen could not be happier then he was at this moment.

"Would you like to hold him daddy?"

"Yes of course. I'd love to," Callen said and Melissa handed the baby to him. "He's so cute."

"You look so absolutely cute with a baby in your arms," Melissa said as she looked at Callen and their new born son.

About an hour later Sam, Deeks, Kensi, Eric, Nell and Hetty walked in.

"Hey guys," Melissa said.

"Congratulations to both of you. This is from all of us," Hetty said as she handed the present to Melissa.

"Thank you guys," Melissa said and she opened the present. It was a set of clothing, a navy print pants with a navy-green t-shirt. "It's really cute."

"What's his name?" Nell said.

"Alex Leroy Callen."

"That's a beautiful name," Kensi said.

A few hours later Callen could take Melissa and Alex home with him. Callen carried Alex into the house in his car seat and put it down on the table. He had fallen asleep in the car. Melissa lay down on the couch and almost immediately fell asleep. Callen picked her up and carried her to the bed and pulled the covers over her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and he returned to the living room.

He looked at his son in his car seat. He was now awake again and his beautiful blue eyes were staring back at him. He picked him up from his car seat and sat down on the couch with him.

"Hey buddy," Callen said and he stroked his tummy and Alex smiled. "Yeah you're daddy's big boy. Daddy loves you so much."

Callen just sat there on the couch for a while holding his son. This was definitely a birthday that he would never forget, a birthday that he now shared with his son.


End file.
